School Story
by shakita45
Summary: The Chrono Crusade gang in a modern day boarding school. PG-13 for some language.
1. Chapter The First

1School Story

by shakita45

Summery- The Chrono Crusade gang in a modern day boarding school. Oh yeah, you know you wanna read it.

Foreword- I can proudly say that I am the first person to write a 'Chrono Crusade' story of this genre! I am so special! Woot! This story is just an ongoing ficlet for me to work on when I'm bored, so I won't update to often unless it's pretty popular, lol. Enjoy 'School Story'!

Magdalen Boarding School

"Azmaria! Don't fall in the lake again! We can't afford to be any later then we already are!" Cried a blonde girl. She was running twords a large, church like building. That building is the Magdalen Boarding School, where she had attended since she was five. The school was actually built from an old church, giving it a nun type look. The school was run mostly by nuns, the headmistress being Sister Kate.

A short girl with purple/silver hair waved at the blonde girl. "Rosette! I'm not going to fall in!" She yelled, running in the other girls direction.

The first girl, Rosette, was a tall, blonde girl, wearing the school uniform for the 'Magdalen Order', as the students jokingly called the boarding school. Her blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails.

The second girl, child genius Azmaria, had silver/purple hair down to her waist. She ran to catch up with Rosette. She slowed down when she reached the other girl. "I hope that Elder won't be to angry with us..." She said, trailing off at the mention of Rosette's least favorite teacher. Rosette groaned.

"I hope that stupid pervert keeps away from me today." She said hotly.

'Elder' as everyone, including Sister Kate, was the perverted science teacher, who happened to favor Rosette. Of course, all the female students, and some young faculty members hated him.

Azmaria giggled. "Oh yeah, SURE he will Rosette." She said, rolling her eyes. The two girls rushed up the maze of staircases and burst into a classroom.

"You're late. Again." Stated Elder, looking up from his attendance sheet. He grinned at Rosette. "Hello Rosette..."

"You touch me and you die, old man." She said, glaring. The class laughed. Azmaria sweatdropped.

"Rosette, I don't think that Sister Kate would like to see you even before second bell." She said, dragging her friend to her desk before going to her own behind Rosette. Rosette snorted and took out her textbook. Elder pouted.

"See class? You mustn't ever act like Rosette here. Always losing her temper and..." Elder never got to finish his sentence, seeing as how Rosette threw her book at him.

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED OLD MAN! DIE DIE DIE!" She yelled, throwing her other textbooks at him.

Azmaria sighed. 'It's going to be a long day.'

10 Minutes Later

Rosette walked grumpily down the main hallway, ignoring the new flowers and flower vases that decorated the hallway. She reached a large oak door at the end of the hall. She sighed and walked in. She walked by with a wave to the secretary.

"Mornin' Nancy." The woman nodded.

"Good morning Mrs. Christopher." Rosette opened another set of doors, to reveal a very cross nun sitting at her desk. She stood up.

"Rosette. Elder just called and told me you threw your textbooks at him...again..." She said, rubbing her head. Rosette grinned nervously.

"Well at least the lab didn't catch on fire this time..." She said hopefully.

"Don't remind me..." Said the other woman.

"Sorry Sister Kate." She mumbled. The other woman threw a pad of paper at Rosette.

"You've beaten him up three times this week! And it's only Tuesday!" Screeched Sister Kate. Rosette squeaked.

"Chill out Sister Kate, he's still conscious." Said Rosette, playing with her pigtails. Sister Kate sighed.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily..."

"Sister Kate? The new student has arrived." Chirruped the cheerful voice of Nancy, the secretary. Sister Kate glared and grinned evilly.

"Oh, I have a WONDERFUL idea." She said. Rosette groaned.

"Lemme guess. I'm gonna have to be the new kid's 'buddy' this week." She said, crossing her arms unhappily. Sister Kate nodded. "No way in HECK!" Said Rosette, shaking her head. Sister Kate grinned.

"Elder has detention this week." Rosette growled.

"Damn it, fine. But one week ONLY! Then I'm dropping the squirt." She said. Sister Kate nodded.

"Fine, I'll introduce you to him." Rosette groaned again.

"It's a BOY!?" She wailed unhappily.

"Yes! Now stop yelling!" Said Sister Kate. Rosette mumbled something under her breath and followed Sister Kate out of the office and to meet the new kid.

At The Main Entrance

By the time they got to the entrance hall, Rosette was already as pissed as hell. 'Oh, this kid better watch it or he is gonna get thrown in the lake. Why don't I ever listen to Az?!" She thought angrily. (Az being Azmaria) Sister Kate gave Rosette a look that clearly said 'Be nice or else you won't live to see another day.' Rosette just rolled her eyes.

Rosette walked into the entrance hall a few feet behind Sister Kate, looking for some new cry baby kid and their parents to drop them off. She snorted. She looked around and didn't see anyone. 'Is this some kind of joke?' She thought, angrier by the minute.

She looked around. She spotted a boy this time. A short boy all alone by the huge front door holding a bag. Rosette blinked.

"Is that him?" She whispered to Sister Kate. Sister Kate nodded. Rosette's eyes bugged. "WHAAAAAT?!" She cried.

Sister Kate and the boy both looked at her strangely, but Rosette was still freaking out. The boy calmly opened his bag, pulled out a book, and hit Rosette in the head with it. Rosette ribbed her head and glared at the boy.

"You little..I should..." She said, punching him on top of his head. The boy rubbed his head, swirly eyed. Sister Kate sighed and rubbed her head.

'What was I thinking..' She thought miserably. The boy looked at the book he had hit Rosette with.

"Whoops, I didn't mean to get my encyclopedia." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Rosette looked at the book and back at the boy. She started to laugh. The boy looked at her funny. "Erm..did I hit you to hard?" He asked.

Rosette stopped laughing and stuck out her hand. "My name's Rosette Christopher. I'm going to be your guide this week." She said, smirking. The boy chuckled.

"Chrono." He said, shaking her hand. Rosette looked him over.

He looked somewhat out of the ordinary, long purplish hair in a LONG braid, longer then Azmaria's hair. And red eyes. Don't judge a book by it's cover. But hey, Rosette never judges ANYONE by their cover.

Rosette smiled. "Do you have a copy of your schedule?" She asked. Chrono nodded. "Okay, then I can show you around. And I can only show you where your dorm is to some extent, no girls aloud." She said. He nodded.

She grabbed his bag, flung it over her shoulder, and grabbed Chrono's wrist. "C'mon! I've still gotta meat Az for lunch today!" She said, ignoring Chrono's squeak of protest as she pulled him along.

"Where is your first class?" She asked. He frowned.

"I don't exactly have the whole thing memorized..."

"I JUST WANT YOUR FIRST PERIOD CLASS!" She yelled. Chrono yelped.

"Yes ma'am! I've got science with 'Elder'." He said. Rosette groaned.

"We'll go there last. I don't want to see Elder right now." She muttered. "Next."

"Erm..." He said, running into Rosette as she came to a sudden stop. He rubbed his face. "What'd you do that for?!" He yelled. Rosette clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed him into an empty classroom.

"Ssh!" She said harshly.

"M cmt brth!" He said against her hand.

"Shut up!" She said. He glared and bit her hand.

"YEOWCH!" She yelled, holding her injured hand. He glared.

"I SAID 'I can't breath'!" He said angrily.

"Oops, sorry." She said, blushing slightly.

"Who exactly are we hiding from?" He asked. She looked out the window.

"See those two girls?" She said, pointing. There was a blonde girl and a black haired girl standing outside the door.

"Yeah, what about them?" He said.

"Two biggest sluts in the whole school. It's disgusting. Stay away from them at all costs." She said. He frowned.

"But you're a girl. Why would you be hiding from them? Are they gay?" He asked incredulously. Rosette smacked him.

"PERV! NO! They hate me! I'd rather not go see Sister Kate again today, so we're hanging out in here for now." She said, sighing.

"Well, they're gone now." He said, peering out the window. Rosette looked at the clock.

"HOLLY SHIT! I'M LATE TO MEET AZ!" She shrieked, bolting out of the classroom, dragging Chrono behind her.

"What the?!" He said, not enjoying being dragged. "I can walk on my own!"

"Not fast enough you can't!" She said, running out the main entrance twords the lake. Azmaria looked up from her book.

"It took you long enough! Sister Kate giving you a hard time?" She said. Rosette glared.

"Doesn't she always?" Azmaria sighed.

"Rosette, why won't you listen to me?" She said, shaking her head. She noticed Chrono. "And who is this Rosette?" She said, winking at her. Rosette bonked Azmaria on the head.

"Dream on. It's a new student." She said, sitting down next to Azmaria. Chrono looked at them.

"Did I miss something?" He said, looking from girl to girl. Rosette shrugged.

"Chrono, Az. Az, Chrono." She said, not getting up from her seat on the ground. Azmaria got up and curtsied.

"Hello. My name is Azmaria Fontima. How do you do?" She said, smiling politely. Rosette snorted.

"Don't listen to her, she's really not like this at ALL!" Rosette said lazily. Azmaria spun around and pushed Rosette into the lake.

Chrono sweatdropped. 'I always end up with the weird ones...' He thought, looking at the now soaking Rosette chasing Azmaria around the lake.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LOOSER!" Yelled Rosette, pouncing on Azmaria, who was laughing hysterically. Rosette picked up Azmaria and threw her into the lake. Azmaria shrieked and pulled Rosette in with her.

"HEY!" Yelled Azmaria. Rosette smirked and threw water at Azmaria, but missed and hit Chrono.

The two girls looked at him. He did NOT look happily. The both backed up with their hands in front of their faces. Chrono smirked and ran twords them.

"CANON BALL!"

TBC...

Author's Note: Whew! I am going to have a LOT of fun with this fic! Woot! Please review! It makes me happy.


	2. Chapter The Second

School Story

by shakita45

Summery- The Chrono Crusade gang in a modern day boarding school. Oh yeah, you know you wanna read it.

Foreword: I feel loved...one review...TT. Anywho, I have some corrections to make:

Azmaria's last name isn't Fatima. It's Hendricks. Me, being the super ditz that I am, forgot that little detail, lol!

As for Chrono's last name, I can NOT think of one. But if ANYONE can think of one, or any other ideas for that matter, I would LOVE to hear them!

Thankies, and on with the fic!

Last time:

The two girls looked at him. He did NOT look happily. They both backed up with their hands in front of their faces. Chrono smirked and ran twords them.

"CANON BALL!"

Chapter 2

20 Minutes Later

"You three are 20 minutes late and are wet. Do I want to know?" Asked Father Remington, Rosette and Co.'s next period history teacher.

"It was their fault!" Yelled the three at the same time. Rosette pointing at Chrono and Azmaria. Azmaria pointing at Rosette and Chrono. And Chrono pointing at Azmaria and Rosette. Father Remington sighed.

"No, forget I asked." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. Azmaria shifted nervously.

"Father, please don't send us down to Sister Kate. She's already upset with Rosette for beating up Elder during first bell." She said, giving Father Remington puppy eyes.

He looked at the three of them. "Go straight to the nurse's and dry off. If you're not back by the end of my class, I'll call your next period class and tell them where you are. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Uhm...math with Mrs. Juan." Said Chrono softly, who had ben mostly silent up to this point. Father Remington nodded.

"Alright, get going." He said. Azmaria and Rosette curtsied and Chrono bowed before taking off down the hallway, Rosette nearly sliding into a wall.

"See! I toldja Father Remington would understand!" Said Rosette as they slowed down, walking twords the stairwell. Azmaria giggled.

"It's because you're the only one besides me acing his class." Said Azmaria, wringing out her hair as she walked. Chrono nodded. Rosette stopped walking, making Azmaria trip.

"You ok Chrono, you've been awfully quiet. Did I make you upset?" She asked, wringing out her hair as well. Chrono shook his head.

"No, I'm not upset. I just don't feel like I fit in." He mumbled. Rosette and Azmaria laughed. He blinked.

"Oh come on, you're the most normal of us all! Rosette's got a reputation of beating up the teachers!" Said Azmaria, grinning.

"Yeah, and Az here is two years younger then me and has like a BILLION IQ!" Said Rosette, grinning too. Chrono laughed.

"I guess you're right." He said, looking down the hallway the way they'd came. "We're leaving a trail." He said, pointing to a trail of water behind them. Rosette and Azmaria giggled and shrugged.

"Someone'll clean it up when they find it." Said Azmaria, going back to wringing her hair.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Said a cold voice behind Chrono. Rosette glared.

"Back off, we're going to the nurses." She said angrily, not really wanting to deal with this. Chrono turned around to see the two girls that they had hidden from earlier.

The blonde girl was standing right behind him, with the black haired girl slightly behind her. She smiled.

"My name's Vira." She said, smiling flirtatiously. Rosette bit her lip and clenched her teeth. The black haired girl smiled just as flirtatiously.

"And I'm Shakira." She said. "What's your's hun?" She asked. Rosette growled.

"Back off sisters." She said angrily. The only thing keeping her off the girls was the image of Sister Kate giving her detention with Elder for a month.

They girls giggled. "Oh, are you being overprotective?" Teased Vira. Rosette growled again.

"Girls, this isn't proper..." Said Azmaria in a small squeaky voice.

"Quite Mrs. Prim and Proper." Snapped Shakira. "You still haven't told us your name hun." She said, batting her eyelashes at Chrono. Steam shot out of Rosette's ears.

"GET LOST SLUT!" She yelled, punching Shakira in the face. Shakira screamed. Azmaria panicked.

"C'mon Rose! We gotta get out!" She yelled, running for the stairwell. Rosette grabbed a dazed Chrono and dragged him after her.

Shakira held her face. "We'll get you for this bitch!" She shreiked after Rosette.

"Shit, if they hadn't provoked me, I wouldn't have lost my cool!" She said, racing down the stairwell. After a few hurried turns, they made it to the infermery. The nurse was gone, but Rosette and Azmaria knew their way around.

Rosette threw a towel at Chrono, hitting him in the face. "Dry off." She mumbled, still angry at the two girls. He pulled the towel off his face.

"Did I...do something?" He asked timidly. Rosette sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm pissed at those two girls." She said. "Me and Az are going in there," She said, pointing to a door. "To change and dry off. You change over there." She said, pointing to a door across from theirs. "There's clean uniforms in there." She said, grabbing Azmaria and dragging her through the door.

Chrono grinned. "So I'm not the only person she drags around." He said, walking into the door she had pointed out to him.

10 Minutes Later

Chrono was sitting in a chair, staring at the wall. Azmaria and Rosette came rushing out of the room.

"Sorry! Az's hair was MURDER to dry." Said Rosette, looking at the clock. "Woot! If we stay here 10 minutes longer, we'll only have one class left today!" She said, grinning.

Azmaria nodded. "And tonight the astronomy club is setting off fireworks at 10." She said. Rosette grinned and glomped the smaller girl.

"You remember everything Az!" She said happily.

"No prob...just let me go..." She said, gasping for air. Chrono chuckled. Rosette sighed.

"I don't wanna wait around in here though..." Said Azmaria, braiding a small section of her hair absentmindedly. Rosette thought, then broke into a wide grin.

"We could show Chrono the hideout!" Said Rosette happily. Azmaria grinned.

"Oh yeah! He hasn't seen it yet!" She said, clapping her hands. Chrono looked at them funny.

"Is it illegal?" He asked nervously.

"Nope!"

"Oh, ok." He said, shrugging. Rosette grinned and grabbed Chrono and Azmaria and dragged them down the hall. Chrono sweatdropped.

"Don't you ever get tired of her dragging you?" He asked. Azmaria giggled.

"No, I've gotten used to it." She said. "But my wrists get sore every so often." She said, grinning. Chrono sighed.

Rosette let go when they reached a bunch of old lockers. Chrono fell into one and Azmaria fell flat on her face. Rosette ignored them and walked over to one of the lockers.

She reached inside and pulled out a screwdriver. She unscrewed the back of the locker to reveal a hole. She handed Azmaria a flashlight. "You, then Chrono. Me last." She said. Azmaria nodded and switched on the flashlight, walking into the hole.

Chrono looked at it timidly. "Is that dangerous?" He asked, peering in. Rosette shoved him through the door and closed the back of the locker behind her.

"No, it's safe." She said, pushing him to follow Azmaria.

TBC...

Author's Note: Waah! I didn't make this chapter as long as my last one, but I've got to go study for my science test and run my lines for play tryouts It's hectic right now. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! And thank you SO much for those of you who reviewed! Till next chapter, Bai bai!


	3. Chapter The Third

1School Story

Disclaimer- I own nothing from here on out and the rest of this fic.

Foreword- Oops, can't believe I forgot the disclaimer up till now! I'm such a ditz. I'm so happy though! Three chapters in three days!

Okay, THANK YOU SO MUCH isishikage( ) for the great idea! Henceforth, Chrono's last name shall be Astral. I think it sounds cool. Thanks a TON!

Now, on with the fic!

Last Time:

Chrono looked at it timidly. "Is that dangerous?" He asked, peering in. Rosette shoved him through the door and closed the back of the locker behind her.

"No, it's safe." She said, pushing him to follow Azmaria.

Chapter Three

After walking for 5 minutes, the flashlight went out. "Az! What are you doing!?" Whispered Rosette harshly, running into Chrono.

"The batteries died!" She whispered back. Rosette swore.

"Well now what do we do?" She muttered. Chrono blinked.

"Uhm, duh, we go back the way we came." He said.

"No!" Said the other two harshly.

"It's class change, the hallways are NUTS right now." Said Azmaria, sighing. Chrono groaned.

"I'm never coming in here again..."

"Fixed it!" Said Azmaria, holding up the lit flashlight. Chrono and Rosette sighed in relief. Azmaria led them into a huge room, bigger then their classrooms, but entirely empty. Chrono sweatdropped.

"It's a bit....plain..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, only because Az hasn't placed her order to her parents yet." Said Rosette, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Placed her order?" Asked Chrono incredulously. Azmaria sighed.

"My parent's died when I was about 5. My adoptive parents, Ricardo and Melda Hendric, sent me away when I was very little. But, if I ask for something, anything, the send it to me." Said Azmaria, smiling.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Said Chrono softly. Azmaria waved her hands.

"It's alright! I don't remember them at all, so it doesn't bother me much." She said, smiling. Rosette nodded.

"We should head up to our next class." Said Rosette. After turning around and creeping out of the passageway, the trio made it's way twords the stairs.

"Would the following students please report to Sister Kate: Mr. Chrono Astral, Miss Azmaria Hendric, and Miss Rosette Christopher. Thank you." Sang the intercom. Azmaria paled.

"Oh no...what'd I do...I swear it wasn't me!" She said, sounding panicky. Rosette sighed.

"Az, she prolly just wants to talk to me and Chrono, but thought you should hear too." She said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Oi, what'd I do?!" Said Chrono angrily. Rosette shrugged.

"Musta been those bitches. They ratted on us." Said Rosette angrily. Chrono sighed.

"They really aren't nice, are they?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Muttered Rosette.

In Sister Kate's Office

"YOU BEAT UP TWO STUDENTS THIS TIME ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!" Yelled Sister Kate. Rosette coward.

"Please don't use my full name Sister, ir scares me." Said Rosette.

"IT SHOULD SCARE YOU!" She shrieked.

"Eep!" Squeaked Rosette.

"What where you thinking?!"

"I..."

"You are in a load of trouble!"

"But I..."

"Don't back-talk me, Miss Christopher!"

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT!!!"

Everyone turned to stare at Chrono, even Rosette. Chrono gulped.

"Er...those girls, they were provoking Rosette. I think they were trying to get her in trouble." He said, blushing slightly. 'I feel like such an idiot.' Azmaria nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah! They were provoking her. I was there. Me and Chrono." She said, her hands clamped tightly in front of her. Sister Kate sighed.

"Rosette, you can't keep doing this." She said half-heartedly. Rosette nodded guiltily.

"I know Rosette, but if this keeps up, I won't have any choice but to expel you." Said Sister Kate, folding her hands on the desk in front of her. Rosette paled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'll do better." She said softly.

"That's good to hear. You three are dismissed. Go on back to your dorm rooms. Class will be over soon anyways." Said Sister Kate kindly. Azmaria and Chrono nodded and walked out of the room, Rosette trailing behind them.

As soon as they were out of the office, Azmaria exploded.

"I can't believe them! Sister Kate can't seriously expel you! You don't have anywhere else to go!" Siad Azmaria, stamping her foot angrily.

"I guess I could always go back to the orphanage..." Said Rosette softly. Azmaria shook her head angrily.

"No way! Mother and Father can MAKE Sister Kate keep you here!" She said unhappily. Rosette smiled.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes I guess." Said Rosette, blowing her bangs out of her face. Chrono blinked.

"Er...Ro..." Chrono started.

"Rosette, why don't you head back? I'll show Chrono to his dorm." She said, interrupting Chrono. Rosette smiled.

"Thanks Az." She said, ruffling the girls hair and walked off twords the girl's dorm. Azmaria sighed.

"Okay, now that she's gone, what where you going to ask."

"What were you talking about?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"What, you mean about getting expelled and whatnot?" She said, playing with a stray strand of her hair.

"Yeah. But if it's secret, then I don't really need to know..."

"No, it's alright. Rosette wouldn't mind, but she doesn't like to talk about it." She said, leaning against the wall. Chrono listened intently.

"When Rosette was five, her parents died. I don't know how, and I'm not even sure if she knows herself. But after they died, she and her brother, Joshua, went from relative to relative to find a place to stay. They finally got turned over to the orphanage when Rosette was 6.

"She and Joshua stayed in the orphanage for a while, it was pretty uneventful. But the other children didn't like her and Joshua. One day, shortly after Rosette's 10th birthday. Joshua killed a boy that had threatened Rosette.

"No one knows how the boy was killed, or if it was even Joshua. But he ran from the orphanage that day and was never heard from again. Rosette ran away from the orphanage also, to look for Joshua.

"And that's how I met her. She was about 11 at the time. She wandered into our yard by mistake. We became friends and my adoptive parents paid for her to come here with me." Said Azmaria, finally finished. Chrono was silent.

"Yeah. That was my initial reaction too." Said Azmaria, smiling. "I'm going to go see Rosette. The boy's dorms are over that way." She said, pointing to the right. "I looked at your schedule and you have your own room. Me and Rosette are together. I put our room number and phone number on your schedule if you need anything." She said.

Chrono nodded. "Bai bai!" Said Azmaria, running off twords the girl's dorms, waving.

"Bye..." Said Chrono, digging out his schedule.

'_Dear Chrono,_

_Hi! Just thought I'd tell you our room number and phone number, mk?_

_Room Number- Building 1, floor 3, room 185_

_Phone Number- 341-1287_

_It was nice talking to you today!_

_-Azmaria'_

Chrono smiled and walked in the direction of his dorm room.

In Rosette and Azmaria's Room

Azmaria used her key to unlock the door to her room. She winced at the sound of Rosette's CD player blaring from her room, which was not a good sign. She sighed. She walked into her own room to change. After about 5 minutes, she came back out, wearing a jean skirt and a dark red shirt.

She walked across the hall and knocked on Rosette's door. "Rosette?" She called above the deafening roar of the CD player. There was no answer. She turned the nob on the door, knowing it was unlocked.

Rosette was sitting on the window ledge, looking out her opened window. "You told him, didn't you?"She said, turning down the volume with her remote.

"He deserved to know. He helped you out." Said Azmaria, pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Rosette sighed.

"I know, I could've told him though."

"Not without getting hysterical you can't." Said Azmaria, grinning.Rosette smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, stop making me out to be a crybaby." She said. Azmaria shook her head in wonder.

"Rosette, I'd still be crying if I was in your place." Said the younger girl. Rosette just shook her head and smiled.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Rosette dashed for the phone on the other side of her bed. "This is Rosette Christopher speaking, to whom am I speaking?" She said politely.

"Rosette?! Are there more then one Rosette Christopher's in the school?" Said the amazed voice on the other end. Rosette glared out the window.

"Chrono! How did you get my number?"

"Azmaria gave it to me. I overheard you an Azmaria talking about something going on tonight." He said.

"Oh yeah! The fireworks tonight at 10:30. I completely forgot." She said, I meet you and Azmaria somewhere. I dunno where this is being held..." He said, hoping she wouldn't tell him to get lost or something.

"Couldja come pick us up at our dorm?" She suggested.

"Am I aloud to do that?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, just tell security that you're here to pick us up. They'll let you in." She said briskly.

"What time?" He asked, fiddling with the cord on his phone.

"8?"

"Uhm...the fireworks aren't until later...."

"Hey, we've gotta eat. And it's fun to run around campus, trust me."

"Alright, 8 is okay with me."

"It's a date, see ya then! Bai bai!" She said, hanging up.

Chrono blinked and blushed. 'Date...'

Rosette turned to see Azmaria grinning slyly at her. "It's a date? Oooo, you've got a crush on him!" Said Azmaria teasingly. Rosette blushed.

"No I don't!" She yelled, throwing her pillow at Azmaria.

At 7:55

Chrono looked nervously at the girl's dormitories. "I hope Rosette was right..." He muttered, walking up to the door.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yelled someone behind him. Chrono yelled and jumped a foot in the air. A girl with short brown hair and glasses stood there, holding a clipboard.

"Does 'No boys aloud' mean anything to you?" She said harshly, scribbling on her clipboard.

"Uhm...are you security?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, that's me. That's why I'm still in this frikkin school uniform." She said, adjusting her dress slightly.

"Oh, well, I'm here to pick up Rosette and..."

"Oh! To pick up Rosette. Well well, I guess I lost that bet." She said, erasing what she had written on her clipboard.

Chrono blinked. "Uh..."

"Go ahead. If anyone questions ya, tell them that Nancy sent ya. Now off with ya!" She said, shooing him through the door.

Chrono looked around. The girl's hallways were much cleaner. The walls where white with a blue and pink flower trim around the top. He found the stairwell and walked up to the third floor. "Crap...I forgot which room she said was her's." He muttered.

The door next to him opened and out came a red-headed girl. She blinked. "Boy, you have ten seconds to convince me not to call security." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no! Nancy told me I could come up here. I'm looking for my friend's room, but I forgot the number." He said hurriedly, holding his hands in front of him. The girl eyed him suspiciously.

"What's your name?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe to her room.

"C..chrono Astral." He said. The girl smiled slightly.

"I'm Satella Harvenheit." The girl said.

"N...nice to meet you." Mumbled Chrono. She giggled.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Rosette Christopher." He said, thinking that Satella would know Rosette better then Azmaria. Satella smirked.

"Oh yeah, three doors down on your right."

"Thanks." He said, walking off.

"Anytime Astral!" She called after him. Chrono approached the door and knocked timidly on it.

"Hold on a moment please!" Called Azmaria's voice from the inside. Chrono sighed in relief. 'Good, I found the right place.'

Rosette flung open the door. "Hullo Chrono!" She said cheerfully. She was wearing a dark blue top and jeans, and Azmaria was wearing the same thing as she was earlier. Rosette looked at him and giggled.

"Red must be your favorite color." She said. Chrono blushed. His shirt was the same color as Azmaria's, but he was wearing jeans like Rosette.

"Shall we be off?" Said Rosette, linking arms with Chrono and Azmaria and walking out the door.

TBC...

Author's note: Nothing to say except PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! THANK YOU!!!!!


	4. Note: Must read

School Story

Hiya guys. I'm sorry for the delayed update, but I was at the National Storytelling Festival in Jonesburough, TN the other night. I'm really tired and trying to keep up with my schoolwork and extracurricular activities. BUT, I have an important question for my readers. I need your opinion on which way I want to go with the story line.

1. Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria just keep getting into trouble and the plot is kinda non existent. The plot will mostly be focused on developing Chrono and Rosette's relationship, yes it's gonna be a Chrono and Rosette fic. Just kinda mindless fluff.

2. Something goes wrong at the fireworks and a resistance group takes over the school, killing the majority of the adults. The children are held hostage and forced to work for the resistance group. The group is looking for the 7 apostates that are supposedly in the school. This follows the manga and anime storyline a bit better. Slightly darker, but more adventure and still Chrono and Rosette fluff.

Please tell me what you want, because untill I know, I can't update.

Thanks a ton!

-shakita45


	5. Chapter The Fouth

School Story

Foreword: :sigh: Against my better judgement, I've decided to write my slightly darker plot line. Don't hate me, just trust me.

If anyone can't understand how big this school is, we're talking HUGE! It allows elementary school students up through high school students. Each school; elementary, middle, and high schools have their own building and their own teachers.

There are three girls dormitories and three boys dormitories. The campus is huge, with the lake right in the middle. There are even restaurants, a few, on campus. There is a park with a playground for the younger kids.

There is a baseball field, volleyball, tennis, football, and indoor and outdoor pool, you get the idea. We are talking HUGE!

Which makes it very good for Chrono that he had Rosette and Azmaria, that had been there since elementary school, to show him where everything is.

Earlier, Chrono hadn't really been paying attention to the campus, was now looking around like a child, completely in awe. Rosette giggled.

"He's acting exactly like we did." She said, grinning at Azmaria.

"Oh yes, except no one wanted to help us get around, so we just got lost." Azmaria said, giggling.

Later

"Chrono! You're a prodigy! It's really hard to get kicked out of the cafeteria!" Said Rosette cheerfully. Azmaria sighed and rubbed her head.

"It's not MY fault! You're the one that threw that pie at me! It's not MY fault I dumped you in the water bin." He muttered.

Rosette was soaked, again, but at least she didn't have to spend an hour in the boy's bathroom trying to get whipped cream out of her hair. She giggled at the sight of Chrono chasing her around the cafeteria with whipped cream all over his face.

"It's not funny!!" He said angrily, sounding harsher then he intended to. Rosette winced.

"Sorry. It wasn't that funny." 'Great, I pissed him off.' He sighed.

"No, it's ok, I'm just overreacting a bit." He said, shaking his head.

"Well since you spent an hour in the bathroom," Said Azmaria, giggling. "It's about time for the fireworks to start."

Chrono blinked. "But it's only 9." He said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"While you were chasing Rosette around, they announced that they were moving up the time to 9:25. So we only have about 20 minutes." Said Azmaria.

"Yeah! And we've gotta get good seats!" She said, walking twords the lake. Chrono leaned over to Azmaria.

"Her mood swings scare me." He whispered. Azmaria giggled and nodded.

"C'mon." She said, running after Rosette. But she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran into someone.

"Hendrics. I'd pay a bit more attention to where you were going if I was you." Said Satella. Azmaria giggled and hugged the older girl.

"Satella! I didn't see you today!" She said, smiling.

"Pft. I just got back from suspension today." She said, shrugging. Chrono blinked.

"S...suspension?" He said uneasily. Satella grinned.

"Hullo Astral, good to see you found your group." She said, smirking.

"You know each other?" Said Azmaria, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, she helped me find my way around the dorm." He mumbled. Satella smirked at him again.

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Yelled Rosette. Chrono grabbed Azmaria and dragged her twords Rosette.

"Sorry, we got distracted." He said, handing over the dazed Azmaria over to Rosette. Rosette giggled and sat down, pulling Azmaria over with her.

"We're sitting here apparently." Said Azmaria, dusting off her skirt. Chrono chuckled and sat down on the other side of Rosette. After sitting there for a while, Rosette grinned and pointed twords a mass of people walking to the other side of the lake.

"Look! There go all the adults to set off the fireworks!" Cried Rosette. The other children around her cheered.

"Way to go Rosette. This is the third year in a row you've seen them first." Said Azmaria, grinning. Chrono raised his eyebrows.

"It's a contest. Whoever can spot the adults going to the fireworks first is the winner. You don't actually win anything except bragging rights." Said Rosette grinning. The adults appeared to be talking.

They soon after set off the first firework. The firework shot into the sky, leaving a trail of golden sparks behind it. The children watched the firework as it went higher and higher.

It suddenly stopped in mid air, frozen, before falling back the way it came.

The children froze. It was like time had stopped as the firework fell.

It collided with the adults with an earsplitting explosion.

In the place of the adults, was a huge fire where the once wonderful firework had exploded.

Five teachers, Sister Kate, Father Remington, and Elder came running out of the fire. Burnt, and in some cases, bleeding.

The magnitude of the situation hit the children like a hammer. Pure pandemonium broke out among them.

Children started screaming, crying, hugging each other, and praying. Chrono and Rosette looked at the smoldering fire in horror. Azmaria started to cry, but was unable to look away from the flame. Rosette hugged the other girl, making her look away.

The gates flew off it's hinges, smashing into a group of kids. They lay under the heavy iron doors motionless. The children's cries grew louder, hysteria everywhere you turned.

Shadowed figures walked through the remains of the gate. All noise ceased instantly. The groups of children huddled together. Even Chrono had unconsciously moved closer to Rosette and Azmaria, putting his arm around Rosette's waist.

They watched in horror as armed men stepped into view. They pointed guns at the teachers. The teachers seemed to be trying to comprehend what was going on.

A tall man, flanked by guards walked into the courtyard. He looked over the children silently, his freakish yellow eyes looking at every child.

Those eyes finally reached Rosette, Azmaria, and Chrono. The man's gaze met Rosette's and she suppressed a shudder, infinitely glad that Azmaria was crying her eyes out into her shirt.

The man smirked. "It's amazing how quickly things can go from heaven to hell, isn't it Chrono?" Asked the man, not looking away from Rosette.

Rosette gasped. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. The other children looked at Chrono, horrified. A soft, barley audible mummer swept through the silent groups.

"Is it his fault?"

"Did he do this?"

"I can't believe it..."

A glare from the man silenced them instantly. The minute his eyes left hers, Rosette looked at Chrono.

He looked angry, horrified, and upset all at the same time. He saw her looking at him and looked away.

The man smirked. "Chrono, I'm hurt. I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said tauntingly. "Now, you'll be coming with me. We have business to discuss." He said.

Chrono growled, his grip on Rosette tightening instinctively. Rosette looked at him worriedly. 'What is going on...' She thought.

The man thought for a moment. 'Let's kill two birds with one stone...' He decided, pulling a gun out of his pocket, looking directly at Chrono.

Rosette gasped in horror.

But, he instead pointed the gun at Rosette.

"Either you come with me, Astral, or her head gets blown off." He said, tightening his grip on the gun, ready to fire. "I'm waiting for your answer."

Chrono gritted his teeth. His grip on Rosette loosened for a split second.

In that instance, the man was in front of Chrono. He grabbed his by the throat, hauling him off the ground.

"Chrono!" Yelled Rosette, struggling to stand up.

"No, Rosette, stay away." He said as calmly as he could in his position.

The man smirked. "Take Mr. Astral to the main office. That girl, Rosette. Keep her in your custody untill I give you further orders. The girl that is with her is of no importance." He said.

"Get away from here!" Yelled Chrono. The man threw him against the wall.

Before Rosette could even turn around, someone was wrenching Azmaria from her grasp She shrieked. "Azmaria!" Azmaria struggled.

"Rosette! Don't let them take me!" Screamed Azmaria, trying to get back to Rosette, crying hysterically. One of the men hit Azmaria in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Azmaria!" Cried Rosette, running twords her. Two men grabbed her arms, holding onto her tightly. She kicked one in the leg. His partner punched her in the stomach, hard.

Meanwhile, other men where herding the other children into groups by their school. Elementary, middle, and high. They knocked out anyone who resisted.

The man let go of Chrono, who was watching with an expression of pure horror.

"Will you come with me now?" He said, smirking.

Chrono felt like he was going to cry. This dark, grief ridden place wasn't the cheerful boarding school he had been in for that day.

Only a day, but it felt longer then that.

"I...I'll go with you." He said, his voice cracking.

The man smirked again. "Perfect. Keep the blonde girl in your custody under all costs. Remember, dead children don't speak." He said, walking twords the main building, Chrono trailing behind him.

Rosette felt tears in her eyes as she watched everything going on in the courtyard. She turned slightly and saw Chrono walking away with that man, looking like he was being dragged into hell itself. The children around her were crying silently, being led off by the men. Azmaria being dragged off as well.

The expressions on their faces where gaunt with disbelief, most of them had tears in their eyes, horror everywhere.

But Chrono, he looked ready to die. Agony was all over his face, tears shining in his eyes as he looked back at her one more time. A single tear rolled down his face. He turned away and walked into the building.

'How did this happen to us...' Thought Rosette, starting to cry.

Author's note: Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote this. I was crying at the end. I'm guessing that you wanna know who the man is. It's Lerajie, the man that helped Ricardo in the anime and manga. Till next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter The Fifth

School Story

Foreword: :sigh: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I've only gotten a few reviews so far for my latestt chapter. Oh well, I've dug myself in to deep to do anything about it.

Enjoy

Chapter 5

The men didn't let go of Rosette's arm, but their grip loosened. The dragged Rosette after the man and Chrono.

Rosette was still in a state of shock. Her eyes wide and un-seeing. 'It's like at the ripped apart...'

Meanwhile

The man, Lerajie, opened the door to the main building. Chrono's eye's widened. The hallways had been ripped apart. The walls where crumbling, doors pulled off their hinges, furniture smashed.

"Looks like home, doesn't it Chrono?" Asked Lerajie, smirking. Chrono said nothing, he just continued walking.

Lerajie walked into Sister Kate's office. He walked over to the records cabinet. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you mad at me Chrono? Because I wouldn't let you run away? I'm only doing my job." He said.

Chrono glared. "I told you and Aion that when I left the resistance, it was for good." He said angrily. Lerajie threw a book at Chrono. He caught it.

"Well, you might want to brush up on the conduct." Said Lerajie. "Oh, that girl, Rosette, her last name's Christopher, isn't it?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder again.

Chrono glared. Lerajie grinned. "I thought so." He muttered, pulling out a record. It had a picture of Rosette on it. But, while Lerajie was reading, Chrono had snuck over to the desk and grabbed a pen. He scribbled something in the book.

'Now I need to figure out a way to get this to Rosette.'

With Rosette

The men lead her into a classroom. The flung her roughly into it, and locked the door from the outside. She lay in a heap, clearly still in shock. Her mind snapped back and she bolted to the door. She pounded on the heavy wood.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" She yelled.

Chrono whirled around. 'Rosette? I swear I heard her.' He thought. Lerajie laughed.

"The little wench is being kept in the room next to ours." He said, smirking. Chrono stood there for a minute, listening to Rosette's screaming. He frowned.

"May I step outside for a second?" He asked. Lerajie nodded.

"There's guards everywhere, it's not like you can run." He said, sitting down on the desk, reading Rosette's profile.

Chrono slid out of the room. He walked silently down the hallway untill he reached the door to Rosette's room. There was a hole in the wall close to the floor. He looked both ways and saw a pair of guards coming twords the door. He shoved the book through the hole and stood up straight.

"Hey, this room is restricted." Said one of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." He said crisply.

Rosette's face lit up. "Chrono! Izat you!? Get me out of here!" She yelled. Chrono winced.

"Sorry Rosette." He whispered, walking back twords the office, flanked by the two guards.

Rosette's face fell. "Chrono?" She yelled, not getting an answer. She slid down against the door. "It must be around midnight by now." She thought to herself.

She looked at the door. "Damn door." She muttered. Her hand brushed against the book. She raised her eyebrows and picked it up.

The book was plain, leather bound, and black. She opened the cover. She gasped at the writing on the front cover.

'Rosette,

This should explain something about what's going on. I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out. STAY CALM!

-Chrono'

She looked at the book again. "How can this help? It's just a book..." She said, but flipped to the front page, only te realize it was a journal/ notebook/ diary/ just about everything. On the title page, it read 'The Aion Resistance Force, Member Chrono Astral' Rosette blinked. "Chrono was part of the resistance force?" She asked airily.

The resistance force was run by a man named Aion. He wanted to become a sort of super dictator. By doing so, he wanted to gain the powers of the legendary '7 Apostles'. He had attacked countless schools and churches to find them.

People tried to stop them, but the were killed instantly. The Catholic children, like Rosette and Azmaria, where raised to fear the resistance force.

Rosette flipped nervously to the first page. The handwriting was sloppy, but it was obviously Chrono's handwriting.

'The man that found me brought me to this place. He said now I'll have a place to live, but I'm not so sure. They keep asking me questions. Weird questions. But, I guess it's only natural for me to not understand.

I've only seen one girl here so far. Her name is Magdalene. She was really nice, and she didn't ask me questions. Only one, though. She asked me if I knew anyone with the last name Christopher. I don't, so she just smiled and said something to the man she was with. He didn't look happy.

So he sent me in here to wait. I hope they don't get mad at me.'

Rosette had to stop there. "It doesn't make any sense." She said, leaning against the door. "Okay, let's see what I know so far. This is obviously Chrono talking. We know he was taken from somewhere. He met a lady named Magdalene. And...HOLLY CRAP! Christopher?! No way, that can't be my family." She said, banging her head softly against the door.

She flipped to the next page.

'The people told me that I should keep track of what happens in this book, and write down things they tell me to. I'm afraid of them, so I do what they say.

I met someone named Aion today. He runs this place. He seemed really nice. Magdalene is his wife, as I found out. They want me to help them. I'm not sure what they want me to do, but they said I will stay safe.'

Rosette frowned. "He sounds pretty young..." She started at loud knocking on the door.

"What?" She snapped. Lerajie stepped in.

"Hello Rosette Christopher." He said, smirking.

"You know my name." She said bluntly.

"And many other things." He said, sighing. "But all for not. That impudent boy refuses to cooperate untill he's sure you're safe." He said, moving over a bit to reveal Chrono standing behind him. He walked behind him. "You have ten minutes, starting now." He said, shoving Chrono into the room, bolted the door, and walked back into the office.

Chrono stumbled into the room and tripped over a desk, falling flat on his face. He sat up, rubbing his nose.

Rosette was looking at him like he was the bloody ghost of Christmas past. He smiled timidly. "Rosette?" He asked.

She looked at the notebook. "You where a part of the resistance?"

"I didn't have any choice! My parents abandoned me and I had nowhere else to go!"

"But the resistance?!"

"I was only 6! What was I supposed to do?!" He said, shaking his head. Rosette shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

'I will not cry.' "Where you talking about, me?" She asked,

"What do you mea...oh. You and Joshua...don't even bother asking why, because I don't know." He said bitterly.

Rosette crawled over to him from her seat on the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused and upset." She said.

Chrono sighed. "It's my fault..." He mumbled.

"No, it's not your fault. They just have REALLY bad timing." She said, smiling. Chrono couldn't help smiling back.

Gunshot could be heard outside. Rosette and Chrono rushed to the window.

Outside

A little elementary school girl was running twords the gaping hole in the wall. The men where catching up to her guns out. Rosette pounded on the glass.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed, but it was to late. Another gunshot was heard, and the girl fell. Rosette watched in horror as blood started forming on the girl's dress.

Rosette started to cry again. Chrono sighed and hugged her, letting her cry.

The thought didn't even occur to him that it'd been over ten minutes...

TBC...

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not going to go any further till I read Vol.2 of Chrono Crusade, which I just got today. Anyways, if anyone wanted to know, I have an AOL IM screen name ir anyone wants to talk to me. I'm on most of the time. It's bishieFANgurl763

I'll also admit that the little bit about the notebook is kinda lame, but I needed to get some of that in there.

Till next time, C-ya!


	7. Nazi Nani School Story 1

WAI!

Nazi Nani School Story!

(The how and why of 'School Story')

Hello my faithful fans! I'm having a hard time this month with an agenda that makes me sick.

-I'm preparing for a trip to the mountains with my family.

-School is starting to become a problem, we're discecting squids in science.

-I have play practice after school untill 5 every week day and some Saturdays.

-My birthday is this week!

-Flute lessons have had to re-schedualed.

-I have church on Wednesday nights.

-AND, I'm going to be an assistant coach on one of the children's basketball team at my church.

If that doesn't make you dizzy, I dunno what will.

I'm going to try to keep up with my updates, so please be patient with me and lend your support to this busy school girl.

-shakita45


	8. Chapter The Sixth

School Story

Forward- Hiya! Sorry for the delay in my updates! I've been swamped doing all sorts of crap. And my ideas are running low, so I'm trying to get back on track!

Onward!

Chapter 6

Meanwhile:

( :ahem: I've completely abandoned Azmaria up to his point. So this is kinda what's going on with her while we were with Chrono and Rosette. Enjoy!)

Azmaria opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes. 'Did I fall asleep during the fireworks...' Her eye's widened as she sat bolt upright. She regretted that as the room she was in spun. She fell back again.

"Hey! Azmaria's awake!" Said someone. Before Azmaria could comprehend what was going on, Father Remington and Sister Kate were kneeling next to her.

"Azmaria, how are you feeling?" Asked Sister Kate, gasping to the girl's eyes fill with tears.

"It wasn't a dream, was it? Those evil people took Rosette and Chrono." She said softly, blinking a few tears from her eyes. Sister Kate rubbed her head.

"They're both alright. Be it wasn't a dream, we're being held prisoner here." Said Father Remington. Azmaria sat up, to see the room she was in.

It was the history room. But it had been stripped bare. The desks were overthrown, all the books where gone. As were the maps, globes, and colorful posters.

The children were strewn about the room, sitting on the overturned desks, clustering together. They spoke softly, about mostly nothing. They were merely trying to convince each other that everything would work out alright.

It was absolutely heartrending. Azmaria was in shock, much like Rosette. She snapped out of it faster though. "Do we have any communications to the outside world?" She asked.

"None, they destroyed the phone lines, and all the computers were confiscate a long time ago." Said Father Remington. Azmaria huffed.

"That's not good..." Said Azmaria, shivering. "And why is it so cold?"

"The cut off all the heat and air conditioning. You know how cold this place normally is." Said Sister Kate.

"Where's Elder?"

"They took him away with them. Probably to fix things or something like that." Said Father Remington.

Azmaria looked at all the glum faces around her. "This is horrid..." She murmured. Her face lit up. She reached into her pocket.

"Look!" She said, producing her I-POD. Everyone around her blinked.

"She's lost it." Said one of the students. Azmaria just grinned.

"Look, I know this is a bad situation, but if we just sit around and feel sorry for ourselves, we'll make ourselves sick. Seriously." She said, going through the song selections.

A mummer swept through the children.

"She's right..."

"Any song suggestions?" Called Azmaria.

"Dive!" Yelled one of the children. Azmaria grinned. She scrolled through her menu and chose the song, turning her volume as loud as she could.

As soon as the song started, the children all started to talk. Seriously talk, like they did at the lunch tables. The two teachers where amazed.

"Azmaria...how did you..." Said Sister Kate. Azmaria grinned.

"Never underestimate the power of music." She said happily.

The door swung open. Everyone froze. Even the MP3 player stopped playing. The man that had drug Rosette and Chrono away.

Lerajie walked over to Azmaria, took her MP3 player, dropped it to the ground, stomped heavily on it, and walked out. The lock clicking behind him.

With Rosette and Chrono

Rosette was hysterical.. She'd seen a dead body before, but, not someone being killed. She suppressed a shudder. What appalled her most, was the men were CONGRATULATING each other on a 'nice shot'.

Chrono, on the other hand, had looked at the clock. He shook her gently. "Rosette, look, it's been over 10 minutes." He said, sounding worried.

Rosette's head snapped up as she turned twords the clock. It had been 15 minutes since Lerajie had left them.

Chrono frowned slightly. He got up and walked to the door, jiggling the handle. "Locked." He muttered.

As soon as Chrono let go of the doorknob, the door was flung open, hitting Chrono in the head, seeing as how he hadn't had any time to move.

He stumbled backwards a few steps, rubbing his head.

Rosette stared at the person in the doorway.

A tall, skinny, pale girl was standing there. She looked like a china doll. "You are allowed to wander the corridors of this floor. The stairwell doors are locked, and Lerajie can still watch you from the office." She said, her voice soft and childish. She turned and walked from the room without another word nor waiting for a reply.

Rosette and Chrono had to digest what she had just said.

"Who was that?" Said Rosette cautiously, approaching the open door.

"Fiore." Said Chrono, walking up behind her. "C'mon, I don't want to sit around here all day." He said, smiling.

Rosette nodded timidly. She walked out of the room, wincing at the destruction around her. Chrono sighed and grabbed her hand, tugging gently.

"Let's go check out the other rooms." He said, smiling. 'This is nothing compared to what it was like in the resistance...' He thought.

Rosette nodded, allowing Chrono to lead her down the hallway. Chrono stopped and checked the first door they came to. The door opened about halfway, and then hit something. Chrono frowned. He pushed harder and the scraping of metal could be heard on the other side, but the door swung open.

Rosette gasped. It was the band and orchestra room. Instruments where everywhere. Drums had huge holes in the middle, horns had keys torn out, pieces lay everywhere. Music stands where bent and broken. The chairs ripped apart.

Rosette walked over to one of the drums, unaware that she was still holding Chrono's hand.

"This was my drum." She said, pointing with her free hand. "I was a percussionist. Azmaria played flute." She said softly.

_Flashback_

"Rosette Christopher, put that saxophone down and go to your drum!" Yelled the music teacher. Rosette glared and lay down the saxophone down. She had been chasing around one of the other percussionists with it.

Azmaria stifled a giggle. The other students all held back laughter. Rosette grabbed her drum sticks and took her place behind her drum.

The teacher lifted her baton. "Instruments only, no drums." She said, motioning them to start.

The beautiful music swelled and filled the room. The sun shone through the window behind Rosette, making the instruments glint. Azmaria was playing her heart out on her flute, swaying slightly to the rythem.

One of the clarinetists hit a sour note and the entire class erupted into laughter, even the teacher.

_End Flashback_

Chrono watched Rosette. Her eyes where glazed over, she looked like she was in pain. He squeezed her hand softly, jerking her back to reality. She looked at the remains of the window.

Chrono tugged her arm again. "Let's go." He said gently. Rosette followed him, grateful when the door shut behind them.

Chrono looked at Rosette from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes where red from crying and her hair was in a mess. 'She doesn't look so good. But, who would? She's lived here for a long time. It must be so hard to have everything torn from you like this...'

_Flashback_

The fire roared, smoke clouding the halls.

Chrono, only 8 at the time, ran down the hall, trying to see through the smoke. "Magdaline?! I want out!" He cried, choking on the smoke.

He fumbled down the hallway, coughing. "Magdaline! I don't want to take the test anymore! I wanna go home!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes.

He saw a door. Hope shining in his eyes, Chrono opened the door, only to recoil in horror. His friends, his classmates, all lay dead in front of him.

Chrono opened his mouth to scream, but choked on the smoke. He ran as fast as he could away from the room, tripping and falling on his face. He curled into a ball, his small body shaking with sobs.

The image of them all, the blood, their lifeless bodies, everything.

Something within him snapped. He stood up, ignoring the tears on his face. He walked slowly out of the building. As soon as fresh air entered his lungs, he collapsed onto the grass.

Voices where heard above him.

"He'll do. He made it out alive. Sane, I'm not so sure." Said Magdalene.

"He's stronger then he looks." Said Aion. "He'll be good for us."

_End Flashback_

Chrono shuddered. 'The entrance exam. The exam to get into the resistance. To get out of the building alive.' He thought.

Rosette stopped. "Can we go in here?" She asked softly, pointing to one of the doors. Chrono nodded. She opened the door.

What she saw made her recoil in horror.

TBC...

Author's Note: I'm so evil, sorry guys. I have a few FAQ's to answer before I leave.

Is Chrono a demon?

Not quite. Because of his training with the resistance force, he's stronger then the average human. But his rank is called demon, so it's close enough.

I also have a confession to make. Rosette is OOC in this fic, I'll admit. But seriously, you're home for that many years is blown to peices and find out that the resistance you hate is behind it, it's going to make you afraid. And since Chrono was a part of the resistance, he's slightly more calm and willing to give Rosette support.

I'm trying to work in Rosette/Chrono moments here, but it's kinda dificult at this point. I'm still trying to shape the prespective of the resistance and how badly the school is at this point. So, I'm trying guys.

Anyway, please review and send in your questions, comments, ideas, and etc. Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter The Seventh

School Story

Disclaimer- . I'm gonna say it one last time. I OWN NOTHING! If I owned it, would I be writing a FANfiction?!?!

Foreword- ::groan:: This has been the week of hell. I'm serious. I'm flunking like three classes, and that means I might loose my computer privileges for three weeks. So for those of you who believe in prayer, please pray for me.

Chapter Six

Blood seeped sluggishly out of the room, running over Rosette's clean white shoes, staining them red. The heavy smell of blood was overpowering, but the scent of burning flesh was dominent.

It was the teachers.

The one's that didn't get away from the fireworks. Rosette's mind was screaming at her to look away, but she was paralyzed.

Rosette trembled, feeling light headed. The teachers where almost unrecognizable. Rosette swallowed thickly.

Chrono surveyed the room in an almost inhumanly calm way. Rosette turned and looked at him and exploded.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" She shrieked shrilly.

Chrono winced at her tone of voice. "Because, this is nothing new to me."

Rosette's hands shook as she tried to calm down. "So you don't care. That damn resistance has sucked the humanity out of you?" She said, her voice hard.

Chrono sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm not even sure if I'm sane anymore, Rosette. Seing things like this on a daily basis does things to you. I've forced myself to get used to it." He said.

Rosette stopped shaking. Then she did the unthinkable.

She smiled.

Chrono blinked. 'She's gone insane.' He thought uneasily.

"We're busting out Chrono. We're going to find a way to save Azmaria and the others, and we're gonna get the hell out of here." She said, grinning.

"Rosette, no one has ever escaped the resistance." He said doubtfully.

Rosette just grinned. "Chrono, you give up to easily." She said, tugging on the end of his braid. "But the people that tried to escape didn't have a resistance member on their side did they?"

It took Chrono a few minutes to understand what she was implying. "Oh no! I don't want to stand against the resistance!" He squeaked.

"I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK IN HERE!" She shrieked.

"Now now children, play nice." Sneered a voice behind them. Chrono turned around, standing protectively in front of Rosette. He glared at the speaker, Lerajie. Lerajie laughed.

"You two've become quite close." He said, smirking. Chrono growled. He grabbed Rosette's hand and started walking around Lerajie, making her walk behind him.

"We were actually just leaving." He said smartly, turning into the room where Rosette had been locked.

TBC...

::dodges flying object:: I AM SO SORRY! I got grounded and I've had the WORST case of writer's block in the world. I would apreciate some help with the story line. I'm BEGGING you to send in your suggestions!

I've just been so busy with trying to keep my grades up, the school play, coaching basketball, and lots of family crap. So please forgive me for the crappy chapter and lend your support T.T

Oh yes, one last thing to address. I think I made a point of this in another chapter, but I had to make Chrono the strong & protective one in this fic in order to make it work. My apologys to people who don't like that.


	10. Chapter The Eighth

School Story

Disclaimer: Lemme alone, I own not a damn thing.

Foreword: I still have writer's block, but I'm going to ATTEMPT to write this chapter. Wish me luck!

Chapter 8

Chrono shut the door behind Rosette and him. He sighed, looking around the wrecked room. He knew that Lerajie would eventually have to bring them food and stuff like that. But that didn't mean it would happen any time soon.

Rosette walked over to the closet, opening the door. She removed a broom. She turned to Chrono. "I want you to stack all the desks around the back walls. Do the same with the chairs. Keep two desks and two chairs out." She said.

Chrono blinked, but went to work. Rosette walked over to the toppled over bookshelf. She hauled it up, and started replacing the books where they went. It didn't take long for Chrono to stack the desks and chairs, so he come over and helped Rosette.

She placed the black book that Chrono had given to her on the shelf, smooshing it between two textbooks.

Next, she started to sweep. "Well, we're going to be here for a while, so we might as well make ourselves at home." She said, making a pile of rubble by the door. "We can go through the closet after while and see if there's anything in there." She said.

Chrono was already looking through it. It was mostly craft supplies. But there were blankets, a few candles and matches, and a couple of small empty drawers and cupboards that could be used for storing things.

He gave the blankets to Rosette, who placed them in the chairs that Chrono had set in the middle of the room. She brushed all the crap that she had swept up into the hallway for someone else to deal with.

She sighed, clapping her hands a few times to get the dust off them. "Alright then. I just hope that they bring us some more supplies." She said, walking into the closet. She threw the candles and matches to Chrono. "Hold these." She said.

Chrono held the candles and matches, watching her sort things out of the closet. 'I shouldn't have come here.' He thought sadly. Rosette's eyes were red from crying, she had bruises forming on her arms from being grabbed by the men. Her dress was bloody at the bottom, dusty, and torn. 'I thought that things would get better if I left, but instead, all this has to happen...' He thought.

Rosette had moved everything into one of the HUGE cupboards at the back. "There. Now, when they finally give us clothes to change into, we can change in here." She said, obviously pleased with herself.

Chrono nodded. "What should we do with these?" He asked, holding out the candles. The sun was starting to set. 'Has it really been that long?' He wondered. She was holding some of those cheep candle sticks. She put them by the window and Chrono put the candles in them. He lit them using one of the matches, making the room somewhat lighter.

Rosette rubbed her eyes. "Alright, if we go to the band room, we can find some oil for an oil lamp I found back there." She said, starting twords the door, Chrono following behind her.

About 10 Minutes Later

Chrono had gone back to the room. Rosette had gone in search of a restroom that hadn't been torn apart. He opened the door to find two small mattresses, and a large basket sitting in the middle of the room.

He gaped and walked over to the basked, seeing a note on top. He opened it.

' _Chrono and Rosette,_

_I was asked to deliver you these items by Aion. I've added in a few extra treats that you may like. Oh yes, I've also put a skeleton key in the basket, so you can get into the locked rooms. There's also a map of the way Lerajie has locked everyone up. Good luck!_

_-Fiore'_

Chrono grinned, folding the note up and putting it in his pocket. He opened the basket. It contained:

Two quilts

A change of clothes for both of them

3 bags of food

2 pillows

A small rug

A key

A map

A blank book

A first aid kit

A hair brush and some pony tail fasteners

Another set of matches

A clock

Chrono grinned again, taking the quilts out of the basket. He unfolded them and put them on the beds. The room was small, so the beds were placed side by side. He put a pillow on each bed. He was unloading the food when Rosette walked in.

"Wow! Who gave us all this?!" She asked, sitting down on a bed.

"Fiore. Oh yeah, this is for you." He said, throwing something to her. It was a bar of chocolate. Rosette smiled. "Thanks Chrono, I need chocolate." She said. Chrono chuckled, finishing unpacking.

He glanced at the clock. It was 11 PM. He yawned. "I dunno about you Rosette, but I'm going to bed." He said, falling onto one of the beds. Rosette yawned as well, taking her shoes off.

"I'm with you." She said. Chrono took his shoes off and crawled under one of the quilts, shivering.

"It's freezing!" He muttered.

Rosette turned red. "Well...if we slept closer together, we could put the two quilts together, that would be warmer." She muttered.

Chrono blushed. "O...okay..." He stammered.

Rosette picked up her quilt, sliding onto the bed under Chrono's blanket, putting her quilt on top of his. Chrono smiled, snuggling under the blankets.

"Much warmer." He said. Rosette grinned.

"Yes, much better." She agreed. "Goodnight Chrono."

"Goodnight Rosette." Chrono muttered, already half asleep.

TBC...

Author's Note: So, did it suck? I hope not. Starting now, I'm working on a Christmas Special! I'm working on three chapters, but I want you to decide what I write first!

These are your options:

1. Christmas is in the heart- About Chrono and Rosette, fluffy!

2. Miracle Song- About Azmaria, she helps the others get into the spirit of Christmas!

3. My Dear Sister- About Joshua thinking about Rosette on Christmas Eve.

Please review with your ideas, and thanks for reading!!


	11. Rosette's Christmas,Christmas Special 1!

School Story Christmas Special 1!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Lemme alone.

Forward: Well, I've finally gotten off my ass to write this Christmas special. Nuthin to say untill the end. Enjoy!

Christmas Special 1

Rosette sat huddled in the corner of her 'cell' as she had begun to refer to it as. She snuggled into the small warmth the blanket she was under provided. The boards that had been nailed across the windows to keep out the cold was doing little, if any, good.

She glanced around the small room that had become her and Chrono's home over the time they had been stuck there. A collection of many quilts and blankets lay on the bed. Fiore had sent them a renegade Christmas tree and some broken ornaments that wouldn't be missed. It looked like the tree from 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'.

Rosette shuddered. The heater had been destroyed on the attack, so the school was deathly cold. She looked wistfully at the window. She hadn't seen outside since they boarded up the windows in September.

You wouldn't recognize Rosette anymore. She was pale, scrawny, and didn't talk much anymore. She wore the clothes that Fiore provided for her and Chrono. Most of the time they were black dresses. Fiore had managed to get Rosette a heavy black sweater.

It surprised Rosette how much she depended on Fiore. She and Chrono would have starved by now or lost all hope. Fiore's small gifts were enough to keep Rosette's spirits up.

Rosette had also grown quite close to Chrono over the months they'd been in captivity. They rarely spoke these days, but being in each other's presence was enough comfort for them at that time.

Rosette sighed. She hadn't seen Azmaria since she had been taking away on the day of the attack. She didn't know if her dearest friend was even alive anymore. That possibility scared Rosette so much. Azmaria was her little sister, and Rosette didn't know what she'd do if Azmaria died.

Rosette tried to look out beyond the boards like she had so many times before. And like always, she got the same result. Brown boards. No view on the outside wold what so ever.

Rosette blinked back tears. She wanted more than anything in the world to go outside right now. Rosette had practically lived at the lake when she was little, and now wanted nothing more to run outside with Azmaria and Chrono.

If the attack hadn't happened, she would be outside having a snowball fight with Azmaria and Chrono right then.

"You're crying again." Said a soft voice beside her. Rosette looked up to see Chrono sitting next to her. He reached over and wiped her tears away. She sniffed, trying not to cry any harder.

"I didn't realize..."

"Rosette, I'm losing you." He said worriedly. "You don't talk anymore, you haven't eaten in days. It's scaring me."

Rosette stared at the boards. "I bet...the snow is beautiful right now....on Christmas Eve..." She said softly.

Chrono smiled. "C'mon." He said, pulling her to her feet. "Close your eyes." He said softly.

Rosette clutched her blanket closer to her, holding his hand as she closed her eyes.

Chrono smiled and started walking. Rosette followed him, no idea where they were going. She felt herself stumble.

"Carefull on the stairs." Said Chrono gently, continuing to walk.

"But, the stairwell is forbidden..."

"Hush." Said Chrono softly. They stopped going downstairs. There was a gust of cold wind and something icy cold seeped through Rosette's shoes.

"Open your eyes Rosette." Said a soft voice in front of Rosette.

Rosette's eyes opened. She lifted her trembling hands to her mouth.

There stood Azmaria in the snow. Azmaria started to cry. Rosette wailed, running to her friend, hugging her tightly. They both started to cry, standing out there in the snow.

Rosette finally let go of Azmaria. "You've grown." She said, wiping her eyes. Azmaria laughed. She reached down and picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at Rosette.

'I can have my snowball fight.' Rosette thought, about to cry again.

Later

The stars shone above the tired teens. Rosette gave Azmaria one last, long, hug before she was escorted back inside by a guard. Chrono walked up next to her.

"Merry Christmas Rosette." He said, smiling at her. Rosette hugged him. His smile softened as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Chrono, thank you."

The End

Author's Note: Short and sweet. I hope you have a little fluff to have some fun with. I'm just having a bit of trouble with the fluff parts, lol!

I hope you enjoy! Next time, Azmaria's Christmas Song!

RNR!


	12. Chapter The Ninth

1School Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing...SO STOP MAKING ME SAY IT DANGIT!

Foreword: I just realized last night that this story has 70 reviews! I almost had a heart attack! I'm so happy! I never thought the story would become this popular. I'm hoping that I'll get to 100 reviews before the end of this story.

And for those of you who are going to start asking for a sequel, I've decided that this is going to be a trilogy! THis is the first in a three part series! I know what I want to happen and when, so now all I have to do is write it!

So, please tell your friends to read and continue reading yourself! I'm planning on saying more at the end, so I'll shut up so you can read the chapter.

Chapter 9

Rosette closed her eyes tighter. The sun was shining directly in her eyes. She groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. She gave up after a moment. She sighed, pulled the blanked down from her head and opened her eyes.

She wished she hadn't.

Up till now, she had COMPLETLY forgotten that she and Chrono were sharing the bed. Hell, it was kinda hard to ignore now! Chrono had his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. She, much to her embarrassment, had her arms around his neck.

If she moved, he'd wake up, and then she'd have to jump out the window.

'Okay Rosette, don't let your mind go in the gutter. Think clean thoughts...BUT HE'S SO CUTE! Crap.' She thought, sighing inwardly. 'I've known him for what, 2-3 days and I've already got a crush on him! Oooooh, Az will give me HELL!'

Chrono yawned, opening his eyes sleepily. "G'morning Rosette." He said, obviously not fully awake.

'Hell, this can't get any worse. Go with the flow!' Thought Rosette. "Morning Chrono." She said.

Chrono finally noticed the position they were in. He yelped, letting go. He got out of the bed hurriedly, a deep red. "I...I'm sorry!" He stuttered.

"S'okay." Said Rosette, sitting up. "I was actually quite comfy." She said, smirking.

Chrono's blush deepened. "Uh..."

Rosette laughed. "You're so shy." She said, standing up. She went over to the basket. "Let's see here..." She said, picking up the map.

Chrono regained his composure and walked over to her, looking at the map from over her shoulder. "Fiore gave that to us. We also have a skeleton key." He said, pulling the key out of his pocket.

"Awsome! Now we can start making a plan." Said Rosette, pulling out a marker from the closet.

"To..."

"Escape of course! Fiore here has given us a way out! We have a map and a key! We can break everyone else out too!" She said excitedly.

Chrono smiled lightly. "Maybe this will work." He said. Rosette walked twords the door.

"Alright! We're going explor..."

"Good morning my captives." Said Lerajie, standing in the doorway. Since Rosette had her back to him, she quickly crammed the map into the bottom of the basket with the key. She whirled around.

"Good morning creature from hell." She said. Chrono tried not to laugh.

"Ah, well, it's not to far from the truth." Said Lerajie, shrugging. Rosette's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking at him strangely.

"Ah, I see there are still things about the resistance Mr. Astral hasn't told you yet." He said, grinning. "I'll leave you two be now." He said, walking out, closing the door behind him.

"Damn him! Is he TRYING to put us at each other's throats?!" Said Chrono angrily, his hands clenched into fists.

"He probably is." Said Rosette. "But if we both keep our heads and stick together, that's not happening." She said, grinning. Chrono sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I just...really don't like him." Said Chrono, glaring at the door.

"Now what did he mean by what he said?" Asked Rosette, making the beds as she talked.

Chrono sighed. "Well, he's right. Except not from hell." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Ooookay, care to verify that?" She said.

He sighed. "It's a long story..." He said reluctantly.

"We've got all the time in the world." Said Rosette, sitting on the bed.

"Oh alright. The resistance is an elite force of, to be blunt, murderers, assassins, etc. But, there aren't many members. Most people wonder how can such a small resistance pose such a great threat? Well, the answer is, the members are only half human." He said, stopping to see Rosette's reaction.

Rosette's eyes widened. She nodded for him to go on.

"The leader, Aion, is a devil. He's the only pure blooded devil on earth, making him INSANELY powerful and intimidating. There are a few half-devils in the world, but they have to be found young.

Aion has all the time in the world. So he gathers those who display devil like qualities and put them through a series of tests to verify if they have any devil blood in them. You keeping up so far?" He asked. Rosette nodded vigorously.

"Alright. In the group of 10 that I was in, I was the only one who displayed the qualities Aion was after. Once they had enough proof that I had the qualities, they did more tests to confirm their beliefs." He said.

"And?" Asked Rosette breathlessly.

"I'm half devil. The devil in me comes from my father's side of the family." He said.

Rosette nodded. "So, the resistance is only made up of people such as yourself that have devil blood in them." She said.

"Yeah. You kept up, nice job." He said sarcastically. "I half expected you to go berserk and start hitting me or something." He said.

"Naw. You're Chrono. Devil or not, I'm not changing my opinion of you." She said, smiling.

Chrono smiled. "That's good to hear Rosette." He said.

"Okay, but, if you're a devil, or part devil at least, why don't you have any powers?" She asked.

Chrono reached behind his head and unclasped a chain that was around his neck. A pocket watch was on the chain. ((enter the pocket watch! dum dum dum!)) He handed it to her. There was a meter on it.

"Okay, what's this?" She asked, studying it.

"Obviously it's a watch. It's used to keep track of how much energy I have. That meter has to be over 50 for my powers to start working." He said.

Rosette looked more closely. The meter started at 0 and went up to 99 in tens. So the meter went: 0, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 99.

"Why doesn't it go to 100?" Asked Rosette.

"A half devil can never have 100 power, so it only goes to 99." He said.

"Okay, what determines the energy amount?"

"Emotions. If I get really angry or frustrated, the meter goes up. Sadness does the same thing. Negative emotions mostly. Positive emotions just stay regular, no powers." He said.

"Okay, then why didn't you blow Lerajie to pieces when he took over the school?" She said, still studying the watch.

"See that button on the top?" He asked.

Rosette looked. "Yeah."

"That button has to be pressed by someone other then myself when the meter is over 50. I can't activate my own powers. It can't be another devil either. You see, back when Magdalene was alive, she was Aion contractor. That means that she was the one who could unleash his powers." He said.

Rosette nodded slightly. "So basically you're just a normal human without a contractor." She said thoughtfully.

Chrono nodded.

"Chrono, what are the conditions for being a contractor?" She asked.

It took Chrono a moment to catch up. "Woah woah, wait a second, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said.

She nodded. "Chrono, could I be your contractor?"

TBC...

Author's Note: Well, I said I wasn't going to make him a devil, but I changed my mind. It gave me something more to write with. If you're confused as to what the HECK is going on, just e-mail me and ask for me to explain it to you.

In my version, contractor's don't get their lives shortened by unleashing the seal. It's just dangerous for a reason I'm not saying untill the next chapter.

Well, please R&R! Remember, I'm aiming for 100 reviews before the end of the first part of the trilogy.

Oh yeah! I got a review that said I didn't mention Joshua! Please be patient! He will be coming in at the end of the first part of the trilogy. I'm going to re-name this fic when I'm done.

I haven't decided on the titles, but here's the basic plot for the last two fics in the series:

Part 2:

Chrono, Rosette, and Azmaria go in search of the other Apostles. They have to beat Aion to them. He already has Joshua.

Part 3:

Final Battle! Rosette and the apostles she found against Aion's apostles! Showdown in Pandemonium!

Well, remember to please R&R!


	13. Nazi Nani School Story 2

1WAI!

Nazi Nani School Story!

(The how and why of 'School Story')

Hello everyone!

As you know, Christmas is over and it's time for me to go back to school. The pressure's on at our school.

We're being tested and watched for high school placement, so I'll be BUSY! I'm trying so hard to keep up with my school work, flute, and authress jobs.

Also, my aunt and uncle are splitting up, and it's not going so well. My parents might have to fly down to where they live and try to work things out. That's freaking me out, and it's caused some arguments between my parents, so I've been a wreck.

In addition, two large band competitions are coming up, the talent show which I'm working for, our school news crew is bringing in new members to be trained, I have to help my friends and oh I'm SOOO BUSY!

Well, I guess this proves that I never don't write without a good reason.

Please, for those of you who believe in prayer, pray for me.

Oh yeah, THANKS FOR 80 REVIEWS SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWSOME!


	14. Chapter The Tenth

1School Story

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

Foreword: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've been so busy lately that I couldn't write anything. I've gotten my ideas and wits about me, so I finally decided to write this chapter! More talking from me at the end, so, enjoy this long overdue chapter!

Last Time

"Chrono, what are the conditions for being a contractor?" She asked.

It took Chrono a moment to catch up. "Woah woah, wait a second, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said.

She nodded. "Chrono, could I be your contractor?"

Chapter 10

Chrono sat there quietly. Rosette fidgeted nervously. She began to wonder if she shouldn't have asked.

"Being a contractor isn't easy you know." He said, looking at her finally.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, looking at him intently.

Chrono sighed softly. "Rosette...being a contractor is dangerous. And once the contract is sealed, you can't get out of it."

"Tell me." She said, shifting her position on the bed.

"Contractors don't usually live very long. In order for the seal to release, the contractor and the demon have to be completly in tune. Emotionally. For example, I'm mad, you have to be mad. I'm sad, you have to be sad. If not, releasing the seal can be fatal. That's how Magdalene died. She and Aion weren't in tune and when she released the seal..." He trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Asked Rosette anxiously. She stood up, walking over to him when he didn't answer. "What?!"

"He drained her soul in order to free his powers." He said, looking at her. "Once the seal is released, you can't stop it. So, if we weren't in tune and you tried to release the seal, I might kill you." He said softly, looking out the window.

Rosette laid a hand on his shoulder. "Chrono, in case you haven't noticed, we've been in tune since we met. Azmaria told me that when I got all upset about Joshua, you were upset too. So far, our emotions have been matched." She said, smiling encouragingly.

Chrono looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He said, fiddling with the chain on the pocketwatch. "Rosette, are you sure?"

Rosette nodded. "Positive." She said, still smiling. Chrono nodded. He handed her the pocketwatch.

"You have to wear it, and don't ever let it out of your sight." He said. Rosette nodded, trying to clasp the chain behind her neck. Chrono took the chain from her and fastened it around her neck.

"So that's it?" She asked, looking down at the watch that hung around her neck now. It was much lighter then it looked. Chrono shook his head.

"There's one more thing." He said hesitantly.

"Okay." She said, waiting for him to say something. Instead of saying something, he leaned over and covered her lips with his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Sir Lerajie." Said Fiore softly, pausing outside his office door.

"Hmm, what is it Fiore?" He drawled, not looking up from his writing.

"Lord Aion has sent me with a message." She said, her voice never changing in tone. Lerajie's snakelike eyes darted up to glare at her.

"You should've said something in the first place, wench. I don't know why he keeps you around." He snapped.

"Because I'm patient and work well with Lord Joshua." She said.

"The apostle boy? Rosette Christopher's brother? THAT Joshua?" He asked, intrigued now.

"Yes. Joshua Christopher. He looks amazingly like his sister. She is older I believe."

"Hmm. Very interesting." Said Lerajie, smirking evilly. "When you return to Aion, tell him I'd like the boy to come pay me a visit."

"Lord Aion himself is coming in two days, and Lord Joshua is accompanying him. That was my message to deliver to you." She said.

"Damn girl! You should learn the appropriated time to interrupt people." He snarled, going back to his writing.

"I apologize." She said softly. "I must be on my way. I shall tell Lord Aion that you are happily anticipating his arrival."

He snorted. "I don't do happy." He muttered, waving the girl out of his office.

She let a small smile cross her face. "I am aware." She murmured, walking out, closing the door behind her.

Rosette nearly had a heart attack. The seal to a contract was a KISS?! But...what if it was two boys or two girls? Eww. That did NOT go well in Rosette's book.

Her mind had gotten away from here. Where was she...oh yeah! THE kiss. Maybe it was her imagination, but this was to long to be just a quick, sealing kiss. But hell, she was enjoying it! After having a quick inner battle with herself, she began to kiss him back.

After the need for air became prominent, the two drew away from each other. They looked at each other for a moment before blushing furiously. Rosette grinned.

"That's one way to seal a contract." She said cheerfully.

"Well, either that or I would have to take some of your blood." He said.

"Explain your choice of action then." She said smugly.

"Well, I've always wanted to kiss you." He muttered, blushing furiously.

Rosette's smile widened. "Well, the feeling's mutual." She said, grabbing her hairbrush and skipped out the door.

Chrono stood there, stunned. 'What just happened here?' He thought dazedly.

Rosette giggled like a little schoolgirl. She wanted Azmaria to be there with her so badly. She had to talk to her! Rosette's mood darkened. She sighed as she walked down the hallway, brushing her hair as she went.

Suddenly, she froze. That voice. That familiar melody floating down the hallway from the chapel. It was Azmaria's voice! Rosette dropped her brush, racing down the hallway, the pocketwatch thudding against her chest. She skidded to a stop in front of the cracked doors. She peered in, the familiar melody hitting her in the face.

_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high_

_Miracle of love of midnight sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven _

_Enter our hearts_

_Star of happiness, Star of wonder_

_You see everything from afar_

_Oh light oh holy light_

_Oh light divine_

Azmaria was standing alone in the chapel, singing her heart out. Rosette burst through the door. "Az! Az!" She called, racing over to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Rosette?! Oh thank God! You're alright!" She said, hugging her friend tightly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I know this really isn't the time, but, Chrono kissed me!" She said, looking down at Azmaria happily. Azmaria's eyes widened.

"Seriously Rosette? I knew he liked you! You two are so cute together!" She said, giggling.

"Hey!" Said Rosette, hitting Azmaria over the head lightly. Azmaria giggled.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Said Azmaria, smiling at her.

"Yeah, same to you." Rosette smiled. "Anyways, a LOT has happened since we got separated." She said, grinning.

Azmaria looked at the pocketwatch, then up at Rosette. "Yes. A lot has happened."

TBC...

Author's Note: They finally kissed! YAY! My accomplishment is wonderful! And, for some of you who are wondering, the song that Azmaria was singing is actually what she sings in the anime. I think it's a similar version in the manga.

Again! I ask you for your ideas! I want what my reviewers want to show up in my writing! So, any tips, ideas, comments about my writings style, anything like that would be greatly appreciated.

Also, I'm planning on wrapping this part of the story up and starting on the second part. We have Rosette and Azmaria back together, something I've been trying to get to for a while, and some much needed Chrono/Rosette fluff!

Anyways, please R&R! Remember my goal for 100 reviews!

shakita


	15. Chapter The Eleventh

School Story

Disclaimer: I never have, don't, and never will own Chrono Crusade.

Foreword: I WENT TO KATSUCON! WOOOOHOOOO! That was the most fun I've had in ages! I got to go to Greg Ayers panel (the voice of Chrono) and I got to meet Richard Cox! (The voice of InuYasha). There's a funny story behind that...

At the panel, there was this giant piece of cardboard on the table he was sitting at. So, the whole time he was talking, he was folding it into a giant paper airplane! So, at the end when everyone was leaving, he asked who wanted it.

I GOT IT! Whoopee! He even signed it for me. I have it hanging on the ceiling in my room. Everyone that went to the panel probably hates my guts...oh well! Enjoy this long over-due chapter!

Chapter the Eleventh

Rosette nearly had a heart attack when she walked through the door. "Chrono! What the hell is all this!" She said, staring at the bits of plastic and wire all over the floor.

Chrono looked up at her. "Eh heh, hi Rosette and Azmaria." He said from his position on the floor. He stood up, handing something that looked like an earpiece to a phone. "Put this on, make sure the antenna isn't covered by your hair." He said.

Rosette blinked, putting on the earpiece, moving the microphone so it was beside her mouth. "You still haven't answered my question Chrono."

Chrono shook his head at her inpatients. "It's a headset, obviously. If we're going to get out of here, we're going to have to be able to keep in touch some how." He said, putting on an identical earpiece. "Now go to the bathroom or something." He said, waving Rosette out.

Chrono smiled at Azmaria. "It's good to have you back with us Az." He said. Azmaria smiled.

"It's good to be back Chrono. Are you two seriously going to try to break out?" She asked curiously.

Chrono nodded. "Hey Rosette, can you hear me?"

"Holly shit! It works!" Came Rosette's slightly staticy voice. Chrono sweatdropped.

"Do I look that unintelligent?"

"Eh...no."

"Then don't act like I do." He said, looking at Azmaria. She was looking at him strangely since she could only hear his half of the conversation. "You can come back now."

"Roger!"

"...don't say that."

Azmaria shook her head. "You two seem to get along just as well as I remember." She said, grinning. Chrono sweatdropped.

"Yeah..."

"Rosette told me that you kissed her."

"WHAT!" Shrieked Chrono, blushing furiously. Azmaria burst into hystarical laughter.

"Kodak moment, definitely." She said.

Chrono groaned, hitting his head on the wall. "Az! Don't say that!" He said. She giggled.

"Sorry Chrono, couldn't resist." She said, sitting on the bed.

"These earpiece thingies are so totally awsome!" Said Rosette, bouncing into the room. "Where'd you get the materials?"

Chrono pointed to the skeleton key around his neck. "I found a nice little stash." He said, handing Azmaria an earpiece too.

"Thanks." Said Azmaria, putting the earpiece in her pocket.

"So..you guys kissed..."

"GET OFF THAT SUBJECT WILL YA!" Said Rosette, blushing.

"She's been talking about to me too." Said Chrono, rubbing his head.

"I say we leave her behind." Said Rosette, smiling evilly.

"Rosette!" Said Azmaria, her eyes widening.

"She's kidding Az." Said Chrono, cleaning up the mess he'd made.

"...oh."

"Great intelligence doesn't make up for a total lack of common sense." Said Rosette in a sing-song voice.

"SHUT UP!"

TBC...

Author's Notes: It's short, because...I'm out of ideas! WAAH! Someone help me...please...

Review!

Mood swings are scary...

shakita45


End file.
